Game Mechanics
Game's Goal Netpunks is a card game for two players. The game's goal is to gain the majority of 15 share icons placed in a common bag, plus a share icon for every enemy punk killed, and two share icons for every enemy hero killed. The game ends when the 15 icons in the common bag are gone. Then, the player with the greatest number of share icons is declared winner. If both players have the same amount of share icons, there is no winner of the game. Turn's Structure Each player's turn is divided in five different phases. The game is played by activating each phase. Each player activates a specific phase of his/herchoose, resolves it, then gives the initiative to the other player, which then activates a specific phase of his/her choose. The player that activate the phase and resolves it is called active player, while the other player is called passive player. When the passive player choses his/her phase to play, he is then called active player, while the former active player is called passive player. Therefore, the players play in turns, and every turn is splitted in five different phases. Each phase allows to play a specific aspect of the game. However, you must keep in mind that in each phase the players can activate and play the cards of a single faction of their choice. In other words, if they have cards belonging to several factions, they must choose one faction to play in that specific turn's phase. Generally speaking, the turns' allowed actions are the following: Lurk Phase: the player can deploy as many cards of a single faction as he wants, as long as he/she has enough supplies to sustain them. The player can't deploy traps and items in this phase. Shitpost Phase: during this phase, the player can perform a virality check with all his/her punks, heroes and vehicles. For each successful virality check, the player gains a share icon. Hack Phase: the player can attack enemy vehicles, punks and heroes with his/her punks and heroes. DLC Phase: in this phase, the player can deploy items and most of the traps. Spam Phase: during this phase, the player can activate one activable special ability of each punk, hero, vehicle and item that has one. Deployment In Netpunks, the deployment of the cards follows precise rules. First of all, the gameboard should be considered as divided in two main sections. In the upper side of the board, the player should deploy his/her punks, heroes and vehicles. In the lower part, the player should place his/her deck, his/her discarded cards and should deploy the supply cards. The punks, heroes and items can be deployed in a precise formation, in order to exploit their team bonuses. Some heroes and punks can in fact protect other teammates, or can deal damage to enemy punk and heroes close to each other within the enemy formation. Some vehicles can also transport (and therefore shield) more than one punk or hero. These punks or heroes must be close to each other in order to be protected by the same vehicle. Cards' deployment should therefore follow a precise pattern, in order to minimize their weakness and take advantage of their strenghts. Strategy: A wise deployment is crucial in order to set up a long term strategy. Each player should consider several passive abilities their punks/heroes might have, such as Stonewall and Guardian. They should also take into account several activable abilities, such as Healer, Blast or Charge. The players should also pay attention to the enemy abilities in order to predict a correct deployment of their own heroes, punks and vehicles.